Mad World
by firedancer34
Summary: As time slows down to those final seconds, Myka Bering silently rages against the unfairness of it all. WARNING: SPOILER ALERT for season 3 finale! Helena/Myka implied relationship.


**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! **If you haven't seen the Warehouse 13 season 3 finale then don't read this!

Ok that out of the way, I just watched the finale this evening and OMG was that epic. There is just too much emotional intensity between HG and Myka to ignore. So this angsty little piece is the fruition of tonight's finale along with the obviously strong emotional connection that is between the two women. This was written in under two hours, not beta-d, and is only a one shot. I admit that there might be a few small discrepancies from the episode as I am going off memory here and its….nearly 4am now lol. Please excuse that and a couple of other liberties I took. Oh…and my source of inspiration for the title was the song that I had on repeat while I wrote this: Mad World by Michael Andrews and Gary Jules.

**Mad World**

Agent Myka Bering was suffering through the worst day of her life….for the third time in almost as many years. This one had been by far the worst however. Within the last 48 hours she had begged to save what was left of the woman she'd given her heart to, mourned the loss of a fellow teammate, and barely survived a chess game from hell. Now she was trapped inside a bubble, time slowing to a crawl while her lover stood only several feet away smiling sadly at her, Pete and Artie.

She could hear the others protesting Helena's actions, and she tried to voice her own, but the words just would not come. Inside she was screaming. Howling in agony at the unfairness and insanity of the world.

H.G. Wells had blown every expectation Myka Bering had of the famous author completely out of the water. Being a woman was the least of it. The Englishwoman was unpredictable, chaotic, brilliant and incredibly self confident. It gave her an allure and sensuality that Myka had found herself drawn to almost immediately. She'd tried to resist, but like a moth to the flame, she'd fallen hard for the troubled woman. Oh, Myka knew Helena was a dangerous woman with a severely troubled past that could not be ignored. She knew she was risking having her heart broken like never before. But for once on her life, she didn't care.

Their relationship had been intense for the brief time they'd been together. And she knew that it had been real. She'd seen it in the pain in Helena's eyes as she pointed a gun at Myka at Yellowstone, hands shaking and unable to pull the trigger. Myka had hoped that she would have been enough to save Helena from the dark path she had been set on. But Myka had come into Helena's life decades too late and she hadn't been able to save Helena from herself and that had very nearly destroyed Myka.

And then Pete was arguing that they needed to destroy the coin, and she was pleading…no _begging_ that he reconsider. The logical part of her could see the wisdom of his plan, but her heart just couldn't let go. When Claudia brought Helena into the conversation who agreed to the plan, Myka felt like her life was crumbling once more. It had been the one time in her life that she'd been happy that the bad guys had shown up and stopped them.

Everything became a blur until five minutes ago. Five minutes ago, Artie had freed them and taken off after Sykes. They'd moved to follow, but Myka had been unable to resist the urge. She'd drawn up short, causing Helena to skid to a halt as well and turn to look at her with a puzzled expression on her beautiful face. Five minutes ago, she'd cupped her hands on either side of Helena's face and drawn her in for a deep kiss, pouring every emotion she'd kept pent up for the past year into it. Betrayal, pain, anger, love…forgiveness. Both women were weeping when they pulled apart all too soon, knowing they had a duty to fulfill. But they both thought they would have time to talk once they stopped Sykes.

How wrong they'd been.

As the seconds crept by, hours seemed to pass, and Myka felt herself slowly suffocating as the reality of what was about to happen settled like a crushing weight on her chest. She was about to bear witness to the death of her lover once again. Only this time she wasn't about to lose a piece of her heart….she about to lose a large part of her soul.

They say that a person's life flashes before their eyes right before they face death. Myka knew this to be true. This time however, it was her future that was flashing before her eyes. She knew there would be no recovering from this blow to her already fragile heart. And with instant clarity, she understood what had driven her lover over the emotional edge. As devastation, grief, and desperation all welled up within her, Myka realized just how easy it would be to succumb to such overwhelming emotions. Weary of fighting against all the unfairness of the world, Myka knew she would most likely follow in her lover's path of revenge.

Her eyes were locked on Helena's now, and she saw the infinite sadness and regret in those beautiful brown eyes. She also saw concern. It should have been no surprise really. Myka had never been able to hide her emotions from her lover. Helena saw the haunted and defeated look in her eyes, noted the troubling emotions that had stared back at her in the mirror every day for far too many years, and _knew_. There were precious few seconds left so she did the only thing she could think of to make one last ditch effort to save what would be left of Myka's soul.

_Thank you, _she mouthed, tears of gratitude coming to her eyes.

And just like that she reminded Myka of the horrible regrets she had for all the pain she'd caused herself and others. Regrets she didn't want her lover to experience. Tears pouring down her face, Myka nodded, silently promising that she would try not to repeat her lover's mistakes. Relief flooding her eyes, Helena nodded, offered them all another sad, wistful smile and then titled her head back and closed her eyes, a look of utter peace falling over her face as she accepted her fate and that she could greet it with a final act of heroism.

One heartbeat passed. Two.

Time stopped.

And then hell burst forth around them. It was horrible, beautiful, terrifying and a myriad of other emotions. Helena disappeared from their sight in the blink of an eye, but by then Myka had turned away. A part of her wished that the shield would fail and swiftly sweep her away with her lover. Numb and in shock, Myka slowly turned in a circle and simply watched as the explosion tore through the warehouse, the collectively stored energy feeding the initial blast and turning it into something far more devastating. Their shield flickered several times during the full minute and a half it took for the warehouse to tear itself apart, but it held.

As soon as the danger passed, the energy shield around the warehouse dissipated, freeing them from their bubble. Speechless, the three agents turned and surveyed the massive crater that surrounded what had once been their life's work. Myka heard Pete say something, but she was almost beyond any sense of coherent thought. Someone was saying something about it all being gone, but all she could think of was that Helena was gone. And then out of the corner of her eye she saw Artie pull an all too familiar pocket watch out.

Unable to withstand any more emotional torment, Agent Myka Bering let out a heart-wrenching sob and passed out.


End file.
